


Стишки-порошки по The Man From U.N.C.L.E.

by Immernot



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Bad Poetry, Gen, M/M, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27546094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immernot/pseuds/Immernot
Summary: "Порошки имеют четырехстрочную (катренную) форму с обязательным усечением четырехстопного ямба в последней строке. Количество слогов при этом равно 9-8-9-2 соответственно (по 9 слогов в первой и третьей строках, 8 – во второй, 2 – в заключительной). Важное условие – обязательная рифмовка между второй и четвертой строками." - говорит нам Википедия.
Relationships: Illya Kuryakin/Napoleon Solo
Kudos: 13





	Стишки-порошки по The Man From U.N.C.L.E.

илья за все берется смело  
чего бояться-то ему  
он уже видел соло в бурке  
в крыму

раз габи телик развинтила  
потом свинтила а потом  
внезапно в шестьдесят четвертом  
смартфон

в оригинале соло сверху  
в ремейке все наоборот  
и вместе с койкою сломали  
комод

илья всегда с собою носит  
складной стакан не под бухло  
зане для вражеской прослушки  
назло

за што сказали костюмеры  
нам кавилл он акселерат  
директор кастинга ответил  
но зад


End file.
